A conventional locking structure for a waterproof LED lamp contains multiple threaded orifices formed on a casing, a plurality of screws or screw bolts, and multiple nuts, such that the waterproof LED lamp is fixed by screwing the multiple threaded orifices, the plurality of screws or screw bolts, and the multiple nuts together.
However, water flows into the waterproof LED lamp easily at high water pressure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.